


Komelle Week 2019

by Imawriteritswhatido



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ain't nobody got time for a full on week no more, F/M, Fanfic humor, One Shot, So I'm doing it all in one shot!, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/pseuds/Imawriteritswhatido
Summary: Komelle week 2019 from Prompts by Wordswithdragons. Nuff said.





	Komelle Week 2019

**Day One: ** Altean / Galra

The Galaxy couldn’t believe it. The Universe barely believed it. In the wake of the Galra empire’s fall, a wedding between a Galra paladin of Voltron and an Altean was the last thing anyone could have predicted.

It’s a simple ceremony, attended by friends and family. But they’re both simple people. A small house in the middle of the wilderness suit them both fine.

He has little knowledge of Galra heritage, being raised on earth his whole life. Even his history with the Blades of Marmora is clinical and professional, so he never quite fit in with either.

She has little knowledge of Earth, being raised in an Altean colony and her new husband’s only contact with such people is a century out of date at least.   
But that’s okay.

There’s no judging in their home. No need to prove themselves or fit in.

She is her.

He is him.

That is all they need from each other.

That should be all the universe needs of them, too.

**Day Two: ** Markings / Scars

She kisses every scar that crisscrosses his body like cracks the desert ground. He runs his hands down each of the markings that run like rivers down her’s.  
The markings on her cheeks glow with pleasure when he kisses them and the peace on his face when she kisses the scar on the left side of his face is pure serenity.

**Day Three:** Flight / Gravity

The flight back home from their honeymoon (an odd phrase, she muses, when they went to neither a moon nor partook of honey) is nearly interrupted when their ship stalls mid-flight, hit by an asteroid. Their artificial gravity stalls and they float through the air. She suggests they call his brother, Shiro, for a tow.

**Day Four: ** Quintessence

She feels it growing inside her. An egg. A tiny meld of life energies brought together by the emotions and connection of two beings. She asks Allura, her queen, about human/Altean births and what to expect.

Allura smiles and shakes her head, telling her she doesn’t know. And that’s both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

**Day Five: ** Lost / Found

He can’t find Bandor anywhere! He took his eyes off of him for two minutes to keep Kosmo from chewing up the couch and when he comes back his son is gone!

He calls his mother, the other paladins, the Blades, he’s going crazy with worry.

It’s not until Romelle comes home to find he’s torn up the house that he checks the baby monitor (on her suggestion) and finds that Bandy has been asleep in his crib this whole time.

**Day Six: ** Trust / Betrayal

It feels like a betrayal of trust when they find out what had happened on that last mission. Keith had been captured and there had been a time when he had been unconscious.

The people who had captured him had milked him! For eugenics!

It looks like him, but a Galra version of him.

Regret paints his face, shame colors his apology, and he says he understands if she wants to leave him.

She kisses him.

They name the baby Akira, after Keith’s father.

**Day Seven: ** Home  
Bandor is twenty now, sneaking glances at Princess Junera and enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison as Lance’s best student. Akira is seventeen, non-binary, and trying to get a vintage auto shop off the ground.

Keith is working to turn the Blades of Marmora into a relief organization. His mother was currently staying at their house to make sure Romelle isn’t lonely.

Voltron was long gone, the Lions flying off to parts unknown.

The other paladins had found new destinies, new routes to fulfillment and happiness.

And so had she.

She would begin looking for work soon.

Maybe she would be a teacher, working with children. There were many Altean children who needed to know the truth about what happened to Altea and how the people had come back from the brink.

But the truth she knew, as her husband embraced her, was that this was home.

Her mother in law embraced them both from behind and Kosmo was leaping onto them and licking all their faces.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments and Kudos...I love those.


End file.
